<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tik Tok Challenge - EZ by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956486">Tik Tok Challenge - EZ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tik Tok Challenge - EZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stretched like a cat in the sun - the plastic chair flexing underneath you. You felt seared as you checked your phone in the shadows. ‘Have long have I been asleep?’ you wondered as you scrolled through your messages. The sun fell behind the horizon and you retreated inside to a quiet house. </p><p>“Bae?” You locked the patio door as you wondered into an empty living room. “In the bedroom.” EZ’s voice echoed back, “I’m reading.” You felt the cheesy smile at your boyfriend’s response - despite the MC and the muscles and the cut and the gun, he was still a nerd who preferred reading over video games and nights in cooking with you versus a bar and drinks. You felt your cheeks blush as an idea came to mind that would leave EZ speechless. </p><p>“------, are you coming? Bring me a water” EZ’s voice crashed through your day dream. “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” You took a cleansing breath and untied the strings on your bottoms. You exhaled as they dropped to the floor. You did the same for your top and you stood naked in the light of the refrigerator. Why not take him the water? He would need it after he saw you. </p><p>“Here’s your water.” You said flatly as you strode into the bedroom. EZ was propped on his elbow reading Don Quixote with an intense gaze and you watched his eyes wonder to you beyond the page. His smile was sweet as he folded the page and closed the book. “Mi amor.” He licked his lips as he watched you put the water on the nightstand so casually for your indecent state. </p><p>“Do you see something you like?” Your voice was dipped in lust as you stood beside the bed. </p><p>EZ sat up - scooting closer to your naked shape. His hand brushed against your thigh as he reached for the bottle. </p><p>He smiled before he drank, “Thanks for the water.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>